Who's Better
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Summary: Lucy takes a solo mission, Natsu ,Happy ang Gray broke in, In Lucy house, Natsu and Gray had competition. im not good in summarizing!


It sad to know that no one even try to read my other stupid story… well that's life

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own FT

**Who's Better**

**Lucy**: Natsu! if you don't want to go on a job then I'll go alone!(complaining, and irritated)

**Natsu**: (dancing on a table) Lucy, you'll need also a break ,and this is a good way of taking a break(dancing still)hah happy?

**Happy**: Aye sir!

**Lucy**: but Natsu, I'm broke, I also need to buy a grocery because you ate all my foods,and another my rent, if I won't pay this month, maybe they will kicked out of it.

**Natsu**: nah, we will go on the day after tomorrow Lucy.

**Happy**: Aye!(dancing with Natsu also)

**Lucy**: fine, I'll go by myself! (she sad angrily and annoyed, walking out and headed to the request board)

(muttering) damn, that Natsu, well I can take a job alone! she examine every request on the board and something in her eyes.100,000 jewls infiltrate the Mizuki's mansion to gather information about dark guilds. We need woman in this job.

**Lucy**: (in thoughts) this should be fine (without further ado she immediately headed to the bar to tell Mira about the job. Mira was drying up some cup beers while talking to her sister and brother.)

**Lucy:** Sumimasen Mira-san, I would like to take the job ALONE! (well the last part she deliberate raise the voice.)

**Mira**: (shocked and confuse at the same time) oh my, isn't Natsu coming with you?

**Lucy**: no! and I'm almost ran out of my money Mira-san, I also need to pay my rent this month(she said melancholy)

**Mira:** so why not take gray then Lucy; he could land you a hand?

**Lucy**: no! Thanks Mira –san but I can do this (smile) and also this is my first solo job.

After 30 minutes Lucy left the guild and went back to her apartment and packed her things and ready to leave at the other hand Natsu still dancing on a table and some guild members are laughing guild.

**Gray:** Natsu! What the hell are you doing? Stop slacking off and let's get a job already.(on his boxers)

**Natsu**: you should take break also.(dancing like lunatic)Gray is just glaring at him annoyed .Lucy had finished packing and about to leave. it was already dark when Lucy arrive at the clients house. back at the guild, Natsu finally stop dancing .he decided to go to Lucy and asked her to a job but little did he know someone also planning to visit her. on their way to Lucy's house. Natsu and happy are talking when they are almost at her apartment they saw someone roaming in front of it, without hesitation. Natsu charge. The victim had direct hit.

**Natsu**: who the hell are you? And why are you loitering around Lucy's apartment?

**Happy**: he could be a thief Natsu!

**Gray**: what the hell man!

**Natsu**: ah!(exclaimed)what the hell are you doing here Ice brain?

**Gray**: and what the hell are you doing here too flame brain?

**Natsu**: I will ask Lucy to go on a job Ice brain and you?

**Gray**: during this time? (7:00 pm)

**Natsu**: well, it's still early, Ice brain! And didn't even answer my question?

**Gray**: early? Do you even know the meaning of early ash brain? I'm here just to visit her.

**Natsu**: visit? At the middle of night? (7:15 pm) striper?

**Gray**: (on his boxers) it's still early idiot!

**Happy**: fight! fight!

**Lucy**:This is the house!(standing at a mansion)*knock,knock*(the door opened and an old man is standing)

**Man**:you must be from fairytail

**Lucy**:yes!I am

**Man**:please,come in.I'll explain to you the job

Natsu and Gray entered the apartment…

**Natsu**:Luccccyyy!

**Gray**: Luccyy!(no response)maybe, she's in the kitchen(he thought, so he headed into the kitchen hurriedly, but it was empty)maybe, she's in the bathroom(he headed into the bathroom, when he opens the door..)

**Natsu**: No! she's not here(already check the bathroom)

**Gray**: (in thought) Man he's so fast!

**Happy**:Lucy doko dayo?(opening her study table drawer)

There was a notebook on it. And Happy took it out.

**Happy**: Mitte Natsu,I saw this on Lucy's drawer(handling to Natsu)

**Gray**:oy! you shouldn't read that!(explaimed Gray,but it was too late Natsu was reading the notes before Gray shouts)

**Natsu**:*pout*(confuse) My Ideal Man

Gray approach Natsu and standing in front of him then he take away the notebook from Natsu.

**Natsu**: What the hell!

**Gray**:Let me see it. My Ideal Man, sounds girly hugh..

**Happy: **Of course Gray Lucy is girl (sarcastic)

My ideal man is—handsome

well,I'm one(smirk)

**Natsu**: No,your not, Icebrain, I am.

Gray:*pouting*Really?

*-kind

**Gray **: No, you're not kind you always picked up a fight w/ me*smirk*

**Natsu**: you also(annoyed)

*-lovable,caring,honest,gentleman

**Happy**: I love Lucy!

**Natsu**: me too(w/ his signature grin)

**Gray**: really?(staring to Natsu)

**Natsu**: What are you looking at Popsicle?(clenching his hand to fist fight)

**Gray**: Bring it on,you Fire Brain,idiot!(preparing to his battle stance)

**Happy**: Gray,you should continue reading

**Gray**: (glare to Natsu)

*-helpful,trustful

*-smart,charming

**Gray**:3points for me(smirk)

**Natsu**:you mean 0 points idiot!(annoyed)

**Gray**:I'm smarter and cooler than you Ashbrain(smirk)

**Natsu**:What did you say?

*-I also love a man w/ a charming smile

**Natsu**:That's me!(smirk)

*-he must be taller than me a bit

*-always there to rescue me like a prince

**Natsu**: another points to me.

**Happy**:me too.

**Gray**:tsk .i also save Lucy

*some that I can get along

*and most of all he can make me laugh,smile and happy all the time

**Natsu**: I can do that!

**Happy** :aye!

**Gray**: let see who's the best.(challenging Natsu) who ever makes Lucy laugh more wins!

**Natsu**: what is that popsicles you wanna complete with me!

**Happy**: you like her!(rolling his tongue usual)

After challenging to one another,they immediately leave Lucy's apartment and wauting up for the blond mage to return home…

2 days later..

Lucy arrived at Magnolia and went straight to the walks to the guild so she makes through the were two certain person string at take her usual stool and order her usual drink.

**Mirajane**:Lucy,your ,how does it goes?

**Lucy**: uhmm..Its kinda tiring jod Mira(sighs)

**Happy**:Lucy your back(flying towards her and hug her)

**Lucy**: (smile)Yeah(returning the hug)So,is Natsu ready to take his job?

**Happy**:Well.I don't know. Maybe. Lucy, I miss you!

**Lucy**: (giggle)okay,so hows he guild when I'm out?

**Happy**: as usual

**Lucy**: (remember something)don't tell me you broke into my house when I was gone?

**Happy**: (munching fish) What are you talking about Lucy?

Little by little Natsu approach.

**Natsu**: hey!whats up?(his hands around Lucy's shoulders)

**Lucy**:Nothing much(pout)we're just talking about MY last job!

**Natsu**: (surprised and stepback)you'd took a job?Why did you not tell me, Lucy?

**Lucy**: (looking away)you said that you need a break

**Natsu**:Yeah,but can't you not wait?

**Lucy**:hell,no!(angry and tired)I've told you I need to pay my rent right this moth,Natsu,and you also ate all my foods.

**Mirajane**: oh my!please don't fight!

**Lucy**:I'm off Mira-san,I'm kinda tired(walk out)(Gray has been watching the whole scene and quietly approach at the bar wearing a smirk on his face.)

**Mirajane**:you should apologize Natsu,she's been really worried a lot on how to pay for her rent this month.

**Gray**: nice one, flame brain !now,you make her angry.

**Natsu**:What did you say striper?

**Gray**:Now,its my turn.(and walks out)

**Mirajane**: (confused)

**Natsu**:hmp..

**Mirajane**:What does he mean Natsu?

**Natsu**: (mad and annoyed w/o a word ,he left Mirajane confuse)

the next day…

**Mirajane**:Erza,you're back!so,how does it go?

**Erza**: easy (sitting on the stool) Can I have strawberry cake Mira?

**Mirajane**: just wait for a moment ,I'll go and get it(smiles and went to the kitchen)

While waiting for Mira-jane, Lucy slowly approach in at the bar.

**Lucy**: Erza, your back!(smiling sweetly)

**Erza**: yeah,so how was everything when I was gone?

**Lucy**: real fine,Natsu is kinda helpful this past few days(sarcastic)

**Erza**:What? what about Natsu?(cold tone)

**Mirajane**: Oh,Lucy, you're here…(handling strawberry cake to Erza)here you go,Erza. So,Lucy,did Natsu apologize to you?

**Lucy**: apologize?t hat person won't say sorry to me,never.(pout)

**Mira**: (chuckles)eeh,maybe he's just looking for the right time to come?

**Erza**: (munching) Why? did you two fight? (said casually)

**Mira**: Natsu, here let Lucy take a solo job and his also the reason why Lucy ran out of food (Smile)

**Erza**: Then,why didn't you go w/ Gray, Lucy he could lend you a hand?

**Mira**: that's what I said to her but she refuse.

**Erza**: eehh, why Lucy?

Someone walks in and join the conversation..

**Gray**: are you talking about me (smile then look at Lucy)

**Mira**: Gray,your clothes!

**Gray**: aahhh!

Erza was eating her cake while Lucy and Mira was laughing at Gray who was searching for his clothes. When he turn around there was smirk at his face.

**Gray**: (thoughts) too bad Natsu didn't see this!

then, all of a sudden Natsu came in, revealing with a pink hair mage with a blue cat flying beside him. he was wearing his signature grin as usual,he head straight to the bar,where the blond mage is.

**Natsu**: yo!Lucy,wanna get a job ?*grin*(without word Lucy walks out from the bar)come on Lucy, are you still mad at me?

**Lucy**: (she stop walking and face natsu) yes !

**Natsu**: then tell me what should I do to forgive me ! (every heard and turn their gazes to Natsu)

**Warren**:did you heard that ?

**Wakaba & Macau**: yeah !

**Max**: wow ! did Natsu said that ?(disbelieve)

**Elfman**: what a man !

**Lisanna**: think someone fall over hills here (chuckle)

**Juvia**: Natsu has finally confess his love to Lucy, I'm happy (wiping a tear) Juvia has no rival at Gray-sama anymore

**Gray**: what?(turn his gaze at the bar)

**Erza**: (stop munching and turn her gaze at Natsu who has a serious look ).are you serious Natsu?

**Mira**: (chuckle)

**Lucy**: what should you do ? (thinking)everyone staring at Lucy and waiting for her decision)well you should be pay for my rent for five months …

**Mira**:are you sure about that Lucy ?

**Erza**: yeah ?

**Lucy**:of course ,after all, he ate all my foods, and sleep at my house.

**Erza**: sleep at your house?

**Lucy**: yeah (returned at the bar)he always do that with happy.

**Erza**: Natsu you sly, do always do that?

**Natsu**:*pout*(averting his eyes from Erza.)

**Lucy**: (smile or more likely a smirk)Well,do you agree with my condition?

**Natsu**: (turning his gaze to Lucy)(thoughts)she smile did you see that Gray?.well, can I still hang out to your house Lucy?

**Lucy**: (smiling sweetly)yes,as long as you'll be the one to pay the 5-months rent and don't mess around. okay?

**Natsu**: aye sir! so you wanna go with me this job?

**Lucy**: (cold tone) no (then,she walks out from the guild)

**Erza**:where are you going Lucy?

**Lucy**:I remember I need to do something important..Bye!

**Erza: **Natsu, do you really sleep with Lucy

**Natsu**: yeah all the time (*grin*Gray walks in)

(literally Erza means sleep beside Lucy while Natsu just sleep in Lucy house)

**Gray**:I guess you're more pervert than me hugh.(smirk)

**Natsu**: What did you say striper?

**Gray**: ash brain!

**Natsu**: the competition is still on!

**Gray**: you bet.

**Mira**: what are you two talking about?

**Erza**: (finished eating) yeah!what competition?

**Happy**: well ,actually, we read something on Lucy's notes.

**Erza**: you know that it ain't good on messing about someone's private property.

**Mira**:and what it is about?

**Happy**:we actually read about her "ideal man" and Gray and Natsu decided to compete whether who can make Lucy smile or rather happy wins.

**Erza:**I see,so you two are competing about Lucy's affection?(nod)

**Natsu and Gray**: what?

**Gray**:What are you talking about?

**Juvia**: (eavesdropping) What? Gray-sama is competing on Lucy's affection? Juvia is shocked!

**Natsu**:yeah,we're just proving whose the best (grin)

**Mira**: oh my!

**Erza**: by buying Lucy's affection?

**Natsu**:Why would we do that?

**Gray**:yeah!

Lisanna approach in at the bar where the gang was.

**Lisanna**: so,(smile)do you like Lucy?

**Natsu**:of course I like her,she's kind and weird sometimes.(grin)

**Happy**:aye! Lucy is weird.

**Erza**: you Gray, you like Lucy?(Juvia's ears got bigger)

**Juvia**:Gray-samaa!(mutter)*whinning*

**Gray**:Well,yeah…..as a friend.

**Erza**:fair enogh…(cold tone) Natsu, I leave Lucy in your care!

**Natsu**: say what?

**Lisanna**:I think he does not have clue for what you've said Erza.

**Happy**:That's Natsu for you!

**Natsu**: what?

_*****THE END… :P**_

_**Should I make a sequel or just leave like that.**_

Please Review after reading


End file.
